


Hand in Hand in Hand

by branmuffinist



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Three cuties on a date, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branmuffinist/pseuds/branmuffinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes dating and having more than one partner, and he's very honest about that. One night he accidentally schedules two dates at the same time. They decided to go on the date together. I always seem to draw it out too long, so porn will come in the second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OT3 and there's just not enough of the three of them.

Standing in his bathroom, shaving the foam from his face and listening to music too loud, Bucky was getting ready for his date that night. He knew for a fact Peggy liked her men smooth and clean-cut, and Bucky had worked so, so hard to get her to agree to this date. She was not a woman who was easily impressed, but he had managed to do something right. He was singing along to Queen when his phone chirped at him, disrupting his music. With a grin, he set his razor down and picked up the phone. As he read the message, the smile gradually fell from his face. 

Hey, looking forward to tonight. SR 

That gave him pause. Did he have his dates mixed up? Did Steve have his dates mixed up? Bucky was usually very careful about this sort of thing. Never late, always on time. This was their third or fourth date and Bucky was eager to see him again, so he assumed he must have it mixed up in his head. Just to be sure, he backed out and clicked on his calendar app. Nope, right there on the screen in bold letters: DINNER WITH PEGGY AT 7PM. So Steve was confused, then. Bucky quickly tapped out a reply. 

I'd love to see you tonight, but I have plans. Weren't we getting together Saturday? BB 

It took only a moment for his phone to chime at him again.

No, we made dinner plans. My belated birthday, remember? It's okay if you have other plans, I'll just see you on Saturday :P SR 

Just like that, it came rushing back to him. Steve's birthday, of course! He smacked himself on the forhead, mentally berating himself for fucking up. He had to fix this somehow. His brain went into over-drive. Can't cancel on Stevie on his birthday, can't cancel on Peggy because he'd never get another chance with her. There was only one logical solution. 

Hey guys, I fucked up and told you both I'd take you out tonight and I feel really bad about it. But I think I have a good idea, if you two don't mind. I'll take you both out at the same time. Is that okay? Steve, this is Peggy. Peggy, this is Steve. BB 

Hi Peggy. Bucky, it's really okay if we go Saturday. SR 

No way, pal, it's your birthday. BB 

I don't mind if Steve doesn't. Get yourself a planner, Barnes. PC 

Yes, ma'am. BB 

Are you sure? SR 

I wouldn't say so if I wasn't. Happy birthday, by the way. PC

Oh, thank you. SR 

Thank you both, you're wonderful. Steve, it's your birthday. Where do you want to go? BB 

Peggy should choose. SR 

Nonsense, Steve. PC 

Pick a place, Steven. BB 

Fine, Italian. SR 

Great. Then I'll grab us a cab and pick you both up, okay? 7. BB 

Okay, Bucky. SR 

I'll see you both tonight. PC

With a sigh of relief, Bucky picked up his razor. That worked out way better than he thought it would. He knew Steve would agree, but he really didn't expect Peggy to agree so easily. Really, he expected her to call it off and never speak to him again. With any luck, they'd get along and he wouldn't ever have to worry about this sort of thing happening again. He set to work and finished getting ready for their date, humming along to Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy. 

 

 

 

Forty-Five minutes later had Bucky knocking on Steve's door wearing a smile. "Hey, gorgeous." He said as the door was opened. As always, Steve looked like the poster boy for America. Short blonde hair pushed back, bright blue eyes, the lightest tan. He was very dressed down, thankfully, in his jeans and a simple white t-shirt. Bucky had also gone with jeans, but he wore a red shirt and a leather jacket. "Happy birthday." He said, leaning in to press a kiss to Steve's lips. It was very chaste and sweet, as they had only shared their first kiss a week ago. 

"Thank you." Steve said, giving Bucky a soft smile. It was so easy to be charmed by Bucky and Steve knew he wasn't the only person Bucky was seeing. He really didn't mind it, Bucky had been honest from the very start. Anyway, Steve was bisexual, but he leaned towards men. For this reason, he had never been on a date with a woman. He knew the date was really between Bucky and Peggy, but he was still going to be there. It would be interesting, at least. "Well, shall we?" He said, pulling the door shut and locking it. Bucky grinned and took Steve's hand, lacing their fingers together as they headed to the taxi. 

Luckily, Peggy didn't live very far and the ride was short. Steve stayed in the taxi and Bucky went to the door. Before he even had a chance to knock, the door was pulled open and Peggy gave him a smile. "You're on time." She remarked, pleased he had managed that, at least. 

"Well, yeah. I deserved that." He chuckled, then leaned in to press a quick kiss to her cheek. Then he stepped back to give her space and took in the sight of her. She wore a very beautiful red dress that stopped at her knees, lace covering the red material. A perfect summer dress if Bucky ever saw one. She wore matching red lipstick, but that was expected. He had noticed that seemed to be her signature move. Like Steve, she locked up her door and joined Bucky's side as they walked to the cab. 

"Is this something you make a habit of?" She questioned, pulling the taxi door open before Bucky had the chance. "In." She insisted, putting Bucky between them. 

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Bucky shot back as he slid next to Steve. Peggy joined right after and they all had to press together. "Peggy, this is Steve. Steve, this is Peggy." 

Peggy and Steve both leaned forward to say hello around Bucky. "Hello." Steve said, giving her a small wave. She was... well, she was fucking gorgeous. She held herself with confidence, shoulders squared, chin up. Peggy Carter was a woman who knew her self worth. 

"Hello, Steve. Happy birthday." Peggy replied, her red lips pressing up into a smile. Steve was very handsome, though entirely different from Bucky. She knew Bucky was usually scruff-covered and a little unpredictable. Steve looked like he couldn't grow a beard even if he tried. Not that he looked young, no. He just looked like he found the secret to the world's smoothest shave. He also had a very sweet smile and soft, kind eyes. 

"Thanks." He said with a nod of his head and a smile. 

Bucky gave the taxi driver the address of the place they were going, then sat back between them, as comfortable as can be. "How was work?" He asked Steve. 

Steve nodded enthusiastically and said, "It's been really good lately. We're working on a project for a major music company. I'm an artist." He added at the end, letting Peggy know. 

Bucky gently patted Steve's leg. "That's awesome, I can't wait to see it when it's finished. He's really good." He said, turning to tell Peggy so. "How about you, did you have a good day?" He asked her. 

"As well as it ever goes. I'm a police officer." She told Steve. "How was your day, Bucky?" She asked him, turning her attention from Bucky to Steve, quickly side-stepping the question to keep the focus on the two men. 

"It went pretty well, all things considered." He murmured with a grin. Of course, they both knew he was a clothing designer. He worked for a fairly well known company and they were just starting work on the fall collection, so he'd been quite busy. 

The restaurant was at least 20 minutes away, and Bucky tried to break the ice between them by telling them each fun facts. Things like, "Steve and I served together in the Army." And "Peg and I frequent the same cafe." The shortened version of her name earned Bucky a pointed look and he raised his hands defensively. "Peggy." He corrected. By the time they got to the restaurant, they all talked among themselves, trading stories about Bucky. "Okay, okay." Bucky finally said after a particularly embarrassing story told by Steve. Peggy was pink with laughter, Steve was grinning and feeling more confident by the minute, and Bucky was pleased they were hitting it off. Even if it was at his own expense. 

The taxi pulled up to the curb and Bucky paid, then Peggy climbed out, then Bucky, then Steve. Bucky stood and offered Peggy a hand hopeful. To his pleasure and surprise, she took it and laced their fingers together. Steve fell into step on Bucky's other side and held that hand, and that's how they walked into the restaurant.


End file.
